


Beautiful

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Cute, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Philinda - Freeform, Pregnancy, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Melinda has a crisis of confidence, so Phil sets her straight.





	Beautiful

"Where's Melinda?" Asked Daisy one night at dinner.

Jemma looked around. "I don't think that I've seen her since..."

"Lunchtime." Leo finished his best friend's sentence.

"Is she okay?" Asked Jemma.

"I don't know. I'll go see if she's around." Said Phil/ "She was craving chicken chow mein from this very takeout just yesterday."

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me. That's why we went there." Said Daisy.

"Where's her meal?" Asked Phil.

"Here." Leo handed him the box, along with some plastic cutlery.

Phil made his way to him and Melinda's room, carefully carrying the takeout.

Faintly, he heard the sound of sobbing.

"Oh no." He murmured, carefully entering the room.

Melinda was four months pregnant with twins, and was quite, erm, round.

"Mel?" He asked gently.

"Hey babe." She replied.

Phil sat down next to her, pulling her close. "My love, what's up?"

"I feel fat, and ugly. Nothing fits, and my boobs hurt, and I have cramp down there. I'm miserable." She sobbed.

"Oh Melinda, my Melinda. You my beautiful one, are amazing. You're carrying our children inside of you, and that's no easy job. You're wonderful." Phil reassured the love of his life.

"Y-yeah?" Asked Melinda.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Takeout?"

"Oh, please."

She was wearing a pair of Captain America pyjamas, old ones leftover from college. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked stunning.

Phil put a movie on-one of their old favourite, "Breakfast at Tiffany's."

She cuddled up to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, rubbing her bump. "All three of you."

They settled down to watch the film, cuddling together.

May ate her takeout, making little noises every so often which made him smile.

The others took turns checking in on their "parents", as had become their habit ever since they'd discovered Melinda was pregnant.

"They look happy." Said Daisy.

"Content." Leo agreed.

"They do." Jemma finished.


End file.
